1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling driving of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a technology for controlling a take-up mode as a low speed driving mode of a vehicle including start, creep, and launch of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As in known in the field of art, creep of a vehicle is a mode in which the vehicle is driven with low speed of about 5 KPH when an acceleration pedal and a brake pedal are disengaged while a transmission lever is selected as a drive (D) or reverse R range. Additionally, launch of a vehicle is a mode in which the vehicle is accelerated during synchronization of clutch speed with engine speed through sleep control of the clutch while specific engine speed determined based on an engine driving point of idle speed or more is maintained from a clutch release state of stop or low speed. Take-up is interpreted as including start and low speed driving modes of the vehicle, such as creep and launch and is embodied through sleep control of the clutch in a vehicle including a dry clutch.
An engine exhibits a behavior of an engine torque, which is varied based on a vehicle state and external environment of the engine due to the characteristic of internal combustion engine. A dry clutch used for automatic manual transmission (AMT) or dual clutch transmission (DCT) does not absorb the torque variation sufficiently compared to a torque converter used in a conventional automatic transmission, and thus causing difficulty in performing take-up control of the vehicle with stable performance with respect to the above torque variation, engine speed change, and so on.
The description of the related art is merely to facilitate the understanding of the present invention and is not to be construed as conventional arts that are already known to those of ordinary skill in the art.